Technological innovations in wireless systems and devices have lead to widespread development of wireless network applications for wireless PAN (personal area network), wireless LAN (local area network), wireless WAN (wide area network), cellular networks, and other types of wireless communication systems. To enable wireless communication between devices in a wireless network, the devices must be equipped with receivers, transmitters, or transceivers, as well as antennas that can efficiently radiate/receive signals transmitted to/from other devices in the network.
Conventional radio communication systems are typically constructed using discrete components that are individually encapsulated and/or mounted with low integration levels on printed circuit boards, packages or substrates. For example, FIG. 1 schematically illustrates a conventional radio communication system (10). The system (10) comprises a leaded chip package (11) with an integrated circuit chip (12) and protruding package leads (13). The package leads (13) are connected to interconnect structures (14) that are formed on a PCB (printed circuit board) or printed wiring board, for example. The interconnect structures (14) provide electrical connections to a transmitter or receiver antenna (15) (such as a printed antenna structure formed on the board level). The electrical interconnects (14) are typically built using expensive and bulky wave guides and/or package-level or board-level micro strip structures.
There is an increasing market demand, however, for more compact radio communication systems with integrated transmitter/receiver/transceiver and antenna systems, which provide high-performance, high data transmission rate, high-volume, low-power consumption, low cost, and low weight solutions. Indeed, current communication systems require high performance antenna systems that provide, e.g., wide bandwidth, high-gain, and high-efficiency operating characteristics. As the operating frequency increases, the manufacture and assembly of conventional waveguide front-ends become more difficult. In this regard, innovations in semiconductor fabrication and packaging technologies, coupled with requirements for higher operating frequencies, have made it practically feasible for integrating antennas with RF integrated circuits to provide highly integrated radio communication systems.